


The Faerie Found, The Faerie Saved

by felixiomarshall



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egos, Faerie AU, Jacksepticeye egos, Youtuber Egos, fae, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiomarshall/pseuds/felixiomarshall
Summary: When Marvin gets lost in the woods and finds a faerie, everything in his (and his friends') life changes. One must always be careful with these sorts of creatures and, let's just say, despite how careful everyone is, shit happens. Shit keeps happening. People die, people don't. Faeries die, cry and- in a sense, are reborn. Long story short: Anti is faerie. Does that interest you?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The "Found" Part

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I'm not sure about violence warnings, by the way, I think that may be something I'll have to add. Other than that, this is just something else that I've already posted on my tumblr (though I haven't finished writing this fic yet). It's uh, a fun time- and by "a fun time" I obviously mean "oh shit".

The figure lying in the circle of mushrooms definitely didn’t look alive. Marvin approached cautiously- he’d read about faerie circles before. As he got closer, he saw the faint glow of the figure’s light green skin. The magician quickly checked to see if the circle was active then, after discovering it wasn’t, ran across the soft grass into the centre of the circle.

“Hey- holy shit…” Marvin just spotted the pool of blood round the figure’s neck. He stumbled to kneel next to them. It was clear that it was a fae. From the torn wings, to the pale-green skin, there wasn’t really much doubt. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the thick, red blood seeping from a gash in its neck. He had to get them both home- didn’t he know a teleportation spell? Or at least something?

-

A flash of light alerted Henrik of Marv’s appearance. “Mien freund, how vas ze forest?”  
“Schneep, I need your help…” Marvin cried out. There was blood on his hands, rich and red. It felt warm and thick between his fingers. “We have a problem.”  
“Who is zis?” Henrik asked, as he ran back to Marvin with his first-aid kit. “Do you know him?”  
Marvin shook his head. “I just found him, I didn’t really know what to- I mean, is he…” he looked around nervously and lowered his voice to a whisper. “He’s not human, is he?”  
Henrik bit his lip. “Let me sort out his vound, ve’ll ask him ven he’s conscious.” The good doctor began stitching up his patient’s neck, making sure every little thing was in order. There was something different this time, something that made him feel a push, a need, to be cautious.

-

It took only a few weeks for their guest to wake up. The stitches had kept splitting but, oddly enough, no more blood had left so Henrik had placed Jackie on supervision. Just in case. The fae seemed to build up a crackling noise in the back of his throat. It got louder and louder, til his eyes snapped open.

“Where am I?” he growled.  
Jackie had somehow expected him to have a higher pitched voice than he did. “You’re in our house. You were passed out in the forest with blood pouring from your neck…” the fae reached up to touch the wound. “…And then Marv brought you to us and Henrik helped you not die.” Jackie smiled.  
“I’m in a human dwelling?”  
“Yeah, we’re human. Why? You wanna go home?”  
“No!” the fae snapped. Somewhere in his deep, dark eyes he looked scared. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it? Do you need to stay here? You can…”

Jackie had seen this look on the face of so many people so many times. It was normally when they’d just been cornered, when they’d just escaped a criminal- a life-or-death situation. But they were safe now the hero was here, that’s what he always told them.

“You’re safe now. I’m a hero, I can help.”  
“A hero?”  
“Yeah, I make sure people are safe, I help people. I can help.”  
“No… What’s your name?”  
“Jackie.” He replied immediately, without thinking. Marv had told them all the rules for faeries. Never ever give your name. Yet, for some reason, Jackie had to. Technically it wasn’t his birthname, but it was the name he was most comfortable with.

  
“Jackie… I’m Anti. Yes, I’d like to stay here for now.” Anti nodded a little and sat up, finally taking in his surroundings. He opened his mouth in shock, closing it soon after as he tried not to look impressed. “I’ve seen these buildings from the outside but it looks so…” He trailed off, standing up and stroking some of Henrik’s machinery. “…shiny.”  
“It’s not all like this. This is just the medical room, Shneep keeps it so clean it sparkles! He gets worried about germs.” Jackie chuckled.  
_I did not understand a word you just said_ , Anti thought, nodding politely.

He knew bits about humans. The basics of how to interact, what they like, what they don’t, so on, but he didn’t know enough. As Jackie gave him a tour around, he was constantly being surprised- having old stereotypes and assumptions being replaced by facts. Anti was somewhat happy, for the time being. Two weeks later, he was still happy. Two weeks later, Marvin was grateful for finding the fae. Everyone was used to him and enjoyed showing him new things, in fact they trusted him, and he trusted them. Two weeks later, everything was fine. Two months later, Marvin regretted that night in the forest. Deeply.


	2. Fun And/Or Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young one is forced to face his past and make some very important decisions in life, and death.

Since he came to stay, Anti had started a small garden round the front of the house. It had only been a few months, but it already looked very promising. It was on one night, when Jackie was out working, and the others were either asleep or pretending to sleep. There was no point in breaking the façade when he knew that everyone would prefer otherwise so, for all intents and purposes, the faerie was the only one up.

His hands brushed past the newly-planted roses, pricking his finger on a thorn. He looked closely at the small dot of red on the tip of his finger, as it pooled up and dripped onto the floor. Absent-mindedly, he stuck his finger in his mouth and carried on walking.

“Forgiven…” growled something from the shadows. Anti stopped immediately, whirling round to face the direction the sound was coming from. A faint, eerie glow began to shine slightly. “You will never be forgiven for this…” the light seemed to hiss. “What you have done to us is unforgivable…” Anti stood, transfixed, frozen where he was. He looked round anxiously, as the light approached him. As it got closer, he saw that it was a translucent humanoid figure.   
  
“It- please tell me, please say it’s not- I didn’t mean to!” Anti stammered. The figure got even closer, it looked like a faerie. But, unlike Anti, it was small and ghastly-looking. It was paler than green, with darker eyes than anyone had imagined.   
“You led them to us, YOU killed us…”   
“I can fix it- I can, I can-”   
“And then you agreed to stay with a bunch of humans, didn’t you?”   
“WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP?” Anti screamed. “How do I make this right?” he asked.   
“Well I suppose there might be one thing you can do to prove you’re still one of us…” The light fluttered round him.   
Anti breathed deeply through his nose. “What do you need from me?”   
  
“Kill them. The ones you brought to us.”   
“I can do that, yes…” the young fae nodded.   
“Make a sacrifice. One of your humans in exchange for our peace.”   
“Kill- so avenge your death and kill one of my fr- housemates?” Anti clarified. He knew what he had to do.

-

Chase… Might die soon anyway, of his own volition, but is honestly the nicest.   
Henrik… Definitely not a real doctor, but Anti owed him his life. He couldn’t do that.   
Jamie… Not him! He was lovely, harmless as well. JJ had done nothing wrong.   
Jackie… His friend. The one he actually cared about, who cared about him in return.   
Marvin… Again with saving the glitch’s life, he couldn’t do this. He had to make a decision. But first, he had to deal with the ones who killed them.

-

Jackie was patrolling the city, floating above the skyscrapers, when he heard a scream. Well, it sounded more like a chorus of screams, coming from one of the offices. He floated down, smashing the window and jumping in. The office floor was littered with bodies and soaked with blood. In the time it had taken Jackie’s super-hearing to register, the entire staff had been slaughtered. He looked round the office and grabbed a folder. What kind of company was this, anyway?

“Ah.”

The folder, it showed everything, trading in illegal poaching. A count of various animals and then, at the bottom, unknown wings x41. “Wings… hang on-”

It took him a second to register the sharp pain in his back, but when he did, he turned his head slightly. “I’m sorry… you’re the only one who would understand, Jackie.” His friend was stood behind him. Jackie shuddered, falling to his knees. Anti sat down next to him, placing his arm round his friend’s shoulder. He took the knife out of Jackie’s back, letting the blood pour out. The hero choked, trying to say something, trying to scream- “Shh… It’s okay, it’s okay.” Jackie looked up, his friend’s face was spinning and whirling, the lights on the ceiling brightening and dimming. “…There we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very tempted to summarize this chapter as "absolutely nobody dies whatsoever" but then I didn't. P.s I wrote a lot of this a year ago (so the writing, eh I can do better in my opinion) and when we get to the stuff I haven't written- updates won't be quicko for all two of you who care. But there are a few more to go- if you do care, keep reminding me to update till we get to the stuff I haven't done ok?


	3. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing exactly went to plan for anyone, for the better or the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SCUBACatwoman for the kind words! Once again, I think I could write better now, but the support is lovely!

In the forest, a young faerie led. Blood was gushing out his neck, he was going to die… And then he didn’t. And then the blood stopped. It was both in and out, phasing through reality. Then it spread- the phasing, that is- til all of his body was spasming, glitching green and blue and black and ṟ̶̵͙͉͉͘e̷̹͖͕̞͈̰̖̩͍͘d̸̶̨̨̪̜͓̘͔̞̱͚͉̠͚̪̥̙͇̩̲͡. His eyes snapped open.

“I̢-̉̏̓̂̐I͆-̶I̵ͯ͂̑͛-̎ͭ̄ͪ͑a̅͛̋̏ͫ͠h̓͋̅ͨ̏̑ͥ̕.͌̅̂̋.̃͌ͬͧ̊͒͐.ͧ͌̓̈ͩ̐̓” he stammered. “J̧̡͟͞.̛̛͞.̨͠.̸J̴̴ą͘̕͠͡c̷̕k̶i̸̡̕̕͟ȩ̸̴̴?͘͢͜͝” he sat up, turned to his right and spat deep scarlet blood onto the grass. He composed himself, as much as he could. “W̧h͜at ̷h͢appe̡ne͘d? ͝Why ͘do̵ ̡I... ͞Ja͞ck̵i̕e?” He stood up and brushed himself down. A rustle startled Anti, who darted behind a tree.

“Aha! Rosemary! Great for cooking and magic.” Anti shuffled round to get a better look. It was Marvin, with a sheet of paper and a little pouch. He knelt down to grab the rosemary, then stood up and started to head back home. Anti found it easy to follow when your feet kept just, well, not existing. He kept to the shadows and, most importantly, he kept quiet. There it was- the house. But no garden? Nothing but one rose bush… Jackie- Jackie? He was outside, watering the roses. The hero looked up, nearly at Anti, but not quite. The young fae didn’t know what he would do if he were spotted… if he were spotted… On that note, it felt like he was being watched. He glanced up, to see Jamie staring at him from his bedroom. JJ’s face was a mix of shock and hatred. He knows, Anti thought, He knows who I am, what I did- or didn’t...

“J͡am̸eso͞n ͘J͘acks͘o͡n, what ͜did͝ ͝yo͏u͟ do?͢”

-

 _What’s going on?_ Jameson asked, but no-one was looking at him. Henrik, Chase, Marv, they were all stood round the front door, mouths open wide, listening to the policeman. JJ had just gotten downstairs. He wasn’t in the loop yet.

“…We are still investigating the scene, but it looks as if it was most likely murder…” the policeman spoke quietly and seriously.

 _Murder…_ Jamie repeated. As Henrik handed their contact info, as the officer left, as all the others huddled round- giving one another hugs and the like, Jameson Jackson had a revelation. It was him- It was! It was Anti, it was his fault you guys, it was. We trusted him and he killed Jackie, he did it, why don’t you guys see! It. Was. Him. Jamie was jumping up and down, trying to get their attention but nothing seemed to work.

Jameson was seething. He stepped into the living room and thought back to when he first saw Anti. The faery was unconscious, pale and defeated. Marvin had said that he’d found him when he’d gotten lost in the forest… If only Marv had taken a map… The pounding of Jamie’s head and heart synchronized with the ticking of his pocket watch. His pocket watch that he opened up. It whirred and clacked until it came to a stop.

If only Marv had taken a map.

If only that monster had just died.

-

But he hadn’t. And when Jamie saw him, everything fell apart. Sometimes, no matter what you change, key parts of the universe can’t be deleted. As the faerie phased in and out, in and out, Jamie drew in a sharp breath. This fucker would be hard to keep down.

Anti pointed at JJ, as the young gentleman approached. “Yo͘u ̶did th͟is?̵ Did͜n͡'ţ ͞y̶ou͞?͜” his voice crackled, like nothing it had ever been before.  
 _I can’t let you kill my friend. I-I have a knife! Steel, iron alloy._ Jamie drew a knife and pointed it and Anti, who just curiously looked at his own hands.

“ A͡c̛tu͟ally͘, I͠ d͠o̕n̶'̢t ̛t͞h̵ink̶ I'̴m ̴a̢ f͘a̸e a̷ny̕m̶o̧re̛.͜..̡ more ̶of̷.̵..” he thought for a second “More of a g̡̪̘̼͓̟͙̜̩͔̫͚̩͉̻͂̍̈́͌ͮͣͮͭ͊ͨ̀ͣ̓ͫͤ͆͛̓̌͢͞ͅͅl̨̆̉͆̉̅ͫ͗͂̑̐ͯ̋̂̚͏͈̟͚̲̻͖̣̦̻͓̠̺͈͉̥͔̜̻i̸̩̪̗̝͎̋̓ͭ̄ͫͪ͑͌͑̃̂̄̑͐͞ẗ́̈̇͑͛̎ͩͦ͒̑ͦ͏̼̘̝̺̠̲̻̬͜͝͞c̶̣͕̤̖ͯͦͯ̈́̑ͥ̑̅̄̇̈́ͬ̓ͣ́̕͟h̢̢͕̪͚̗͉̟̳͍̖̙̜̓̓̎̍̄̊ͮͥͣ̀̿̊̊̂͆ͧ̃̈́͜͝ in the universe.”

Jameson kept the knife pointed square at this 'glitch', hand trembling. “Oh̢ Jami̴e̕,̕ yo̴u ͜g͟o̴tta u̢nd̕ers͟tand͏. T̶h̶o̡se p͟eople in̡ ̵t̵he̸ offi͡c͜e̵,̶ t͢hey ̷ne͞e͞ded͏ to ̴d̡ie͢.̷ ̛As f̢or Jac͡k̡i̸e-̛” Anti paused, swallowing. “I had to kill one of you, for a͏ll̢ ͏th͞e͟ p̴eo̕pl̸e͏, all̨ t͘h̨e̵͝ ͘͟pe͟͢͡o͜͜p̧͢͝le ̨̨I̵-, I k͏͏̛i̵͝l̷͝͏̢͢l͠͞ȩ̷d̷̨ ̧͘͢͞t̛͝ḩe͜͢͜m̛͝, Jamie. I have to put their souls to rest. Th̶ȩ ̧peo̕p̷le͢ in ͝the o̕ffice̵ w̛e̶r̨e ͡b̨ad͟, Ja̡m̴ie. I͜ ͜t̷rust̢ed ̛them̨ and͏ t͢he͟y͞ were͝ b̨a̷d…” Tears were streaming down Anti’s face at this point and he was coughing out his words.

Jamie dropped the knife on the floor, which the glitch then picked up. _You killed people? And somehow this means you need to kill bad people? How bad, exactly?_ Jameson asked. _Because it doesn’t matter to me. You can’t take it all back, murder won’t undo it. Trust me._

The two of them were silent for a good few minutes, then Anti began to chuckle softly. “No͡, ̛Jam͠i͝e,̢ I d̨on̴'͢t ̛t̵h͟ink͝ s͝o͟.” He grinned and began to flicker violently. JJ stumbled back, looking round. Quicker and quicker, the glitch flickered, until he had disappeared completely. Jameson tried to scream, but his throat burned as a wave of nausea rose up inside. A crackling, static sound started in the back of his mind. He tried to hit it out of his head, but it just seemed to get stronger and louder.

“I̵'m̛ ͜s͢orr̶y,̧ b͝ut I rȩally͞ ̴don'͘t̢ care̕ a̸bo̧ut t͢ha̧t ͏anymơre” Anti’s voice rang inside Jamie’s head and seemed to flow from his fingers. What was happening? His mind was filled with Anti, Anti, Anti, his memories, his voice… He saw what happened, why those people in the office needed to D̴̪̦̻̻͒̏̐ͥ͠I̷̷͎̫̜̗̜̫̦̼ͯ̓̅̾Ȇ̷̢̤͉̳̱́̋͑͋̍͞, why Jackie had to D̤͈̫̺̙̳̺͙̱̲̹̠̹͎͛͂͌̓̿ͫ͛ͬ̑̓ͮ͐͑ͦͦ̄ͧ̊͘͘̕͜Į̸̯̙͎̜̭̖̹̜̅̄ͬͨͨÈ̵̂̇ͯ̓͌̓ͧ̓̌ͥ̒͢͟, it͏ w͏a̸̡͡s͘͜n'̡͜t ̷h̸͠i̛͠s͜ ̡̡f̷͝a̴̕u̷l͜͞͏t̸, i͕̞̬͖̹̱̼̊ͅt̤͈̎͜ ̂͂̈́̑͐̇̐̈́w͕̘̣̓ͣͤ̓͠ḁ̼̻̩̫͉̺̂͌̎̒͜s͓̞̣̥̣̖̙͛̐ͣņ͇̩̻̣̝̮̎̀͜͠'̢͈̗͊̔̍̂͛̊͋ͥt̢͍ͤͅ ̢̳̫͖̟̞̠̊ͦͨ̅ͯ͊ḧ̬̲̬̫̞͓̗ͤ̿̽̀̔̈̐͡i̘͍͙͈̎ͧ͊ͩş̣̬̗̱͙̲̹̥ͭ̋͐̿̒͞ ̫̜ͥ̂̽͆̓f̮̰̹̺ͣ͛͡a̧̼̤͉̘ͭ̅̆͛͠u̢̡͕͓̥̻̙̐͠l̶̛͈̰̲̮͔̬̜̂̍ͫͧ͛͐t͔͇̥͇̲͈͕͎͆ͣ͆ͪ, i̶̢̛̜̝̫͖̼̾̋͐̑̍̓͋̃ͮ͋ͭ̒͛ͩͬͫ͠͡t̸̺͙̱͔̭ͧ̏̍̓̀̕͜͡ ̷̈́̑̆ͬ͏̠̻̭͖͍̭̳̪͈͖̙͔̲wͬͩ̐̃ͥ͏̢̜̱̲̭̫̝͈̩̻̘̥̹̳͟a̴̛̛̲͉̦͇̿̿ͭͦ́́͐̾͑̎͢ͅş̡̙̳̘̰͚͖̪̄̿̇̿͛̚͝n̡̬̼̬̺͖̖̾̐̓̓̓̀̆̊ͯͧͮ͒̃'̛̛̤͇͚̫̱̘̙ͥ͛ͮͤ̈́̔̂̊ͯt̷̵̛̼̺̞̪̗̤̮͕̬̩̮͎͓̃ͨ̾̐̊ͣͮ͛̂̏ͮ̂̃̾ͣͧͩ̉̚͡͡ ͖̹̫̮͚̮̦̺͔̣̩̗̐̎̆ͯ͌͑͊̈́͒̇̒͠͡h̡̋ͪͯ̏̓̈̑̽̑̚͢͡i̷͕͓͉͔̦͙͖͕ͭ̄́̋͑ͪ͟ͅŝ̷̷̡̑̍̾͟ ̸̜͉̬͖̜͓͇̰̫̺̪̯̻̮͙̗̲͈ͨ͛͋ͭ̌ͦ͒ͣ̀ͮ͌̀͒͒͜f̑ͤ͆͋̿̄ͧ̾ͬ̉͆̿ͣ̑ͦ̊-

Error-8902jn283890lopw3942/name/Jameson/Jackson/=-23~.728/disconnected


End file.
